Just When I Thought I Knew You
by PompusRompus
Summary: For years now, Bowser and Mario have been in a secret relationship and everything's been going great for the most part. Just when Bowser's ready to make it official, Bowser finds out the hard way he's not the only one the fat plumber has been seeing.
1. Chapter 1

Contains homosexual themes. What? Mario's not gay? I don't care.

* * *

Peach was once again waiting to be rescued by her knight in shining armor or rather her plumber in overalls. Either way, she was waiting to be saved by Mario from the clutches of Bowser. It would take him 8 whole worlds to get to her, but it was worth waiting to get away from Bowser. She was tired of the man constantly kidnapping her, but thanks to bad investments she couldn't afford to up security. If only those toads weren't so small and cute. Otherwise she didn't need to be saved if she started hiring better guards. Today, Peach noted the man was taking a lot longer to get to her. A little too long. She was starting to get worried She looked out of the castle window to see Luigi outside. Upon seeing him, she waved at him. "Luigi!"

"Peach!" he waved back at her cheerfully. A part of him was disappointed to see that Peach hadn't been saved just yet. He had been waiting for quite some time for his older brother to come out of the castle. He shouldn't have already save Peach by now.

"Where's Mario?" she called back down to him.

"He's inside the castle!" he shouted. He explained to her that the only entrance to the castle was too small for him to get in so Mario and Toad were the only ones inside. He was starting to get worried though. Normally defeating Bowser wouldn't take much time at all. However he had been in there for 5 hours. The two of them hoped they were both okay. Suddenly Toad burst into the princess's room.

"Toad!" she sighed in relief. There was Toad, but where was the plumber?

"Quickly, this way Princess Peach!" he gestured. As they hurried to the exit, Peach asked where Mario was. Toad shrugged. He too hadn't seen Mario in a while. The two of them had been forced to split up once they reached a double hallway. Before either of them could decide which way to go, a trip door opened up underneath Mario's feet and instantly closed.

"We have to go back for him!"

"We have to go, princess!" urged Toad. "Bowser could be coming back at any time now. Mario will be okay."

"But..." she heard loud a loud roar, frightening the blonde princess into following Toad. Where ever Mario was, she hoped he got out okay. The two ran as fast as they could to the draw bridge of Bowser's Castle. Upon getting it down, the three of them fled as fast as they could from the castle. Strangely enough, nobody attempted to stop them. Peach had expected Bowser's children or whoever they were to attempt to stop them or for Bowser's minions to stop them. She guessed she shouldn't question it and just be glad to get out of that castle.

*5 HOURS EARLIER*

"There it is," Mario stood at bridge leading up to the castle of his enemy. He was starting to get excited about heading inside, but not for the same reason his younger brother and Toad thought. This would usually be the part where he'd tell Luigi to stay behind while he handled Bowser. However, much to his annoyance, Toad wanted to go which would end up complicating things. As much as he liked Toad, he was far too nosy and a big mouth to tag along. What if he found out about what he was really here for?

"What are ya waitin' for?" grinned Toad as he brushed past the man and ran onto the bridge. "Let's save the princess!"

Mario groaned and followed the little mushroom person to the castle. Much to his relief, the only entrance inside was a small door on the side of the castle being used by goombas. The three of them donned goomba suits. To Mario's relief, Luigi couldn't squat down enough to get inside so it left him with Toad. He could easily ditch the short mushroom and take off running to his target. However Toad was a lot harder to shake off than Mario thought. Despite his tiny legs, Toad was able to keep up with Mario and continued to stay a few steps behind the man. The plumber attempted to tell him that Toad should go save Peach while he dealt with Bowser. However he was much too eager to help Mario as he wanted to "get a few swings in" for constantly kidnapping his friend. It was only when they got to a double hallway was when he finally got the chance to split from him. He told Toad to go one way while he went the other. Before Toad could either protest or agree, the plumber felt himself descending down a slide before getting thrown onto a large bed that could easily hold more than 10 men. It was covered with red silk sheets and large fluffy pillows. On the right nightstand was a large almost empty bottle of strawberry scented lubricate along with a large dildo coated with said lube.

"Couldn't wait to get started, could he?" he smirked chuckling to himself before stripping off his clothes as well. Bowser never did have the patience to wait for him. Then again it had taken him a long time to get to the large lizard-like man. Mario had just barely started taking off his boxers when Bowser came into the bedroom.

"M-mario!" he exclaimed turned red in the face. He had just come from outside of his bedroom from dealing with the Koopalings' constant bickering only to find Mario naked inside of his bedroom. "How the hell did you get here?"

"You tell me!" He pointed at the ceiling. "I came from up there."

"Oh that," he groaned. "I must have accidentally pressed a lever when I was dealing with those brats of mine."

"Good thing it was me and not someone else finding your little secret," the plumber said as he picked up the large dildo. "Imagine your underlings finding their master's big dong hanging around. Wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea that you're fucking Peach...that or you're gay."

Bowser had to laugh at that. It was no secret to the large lizard that his minions thought he was screwing around with the princess. That or he was constantly making her wear sexy outfits for his own personal pleasure. Seeing a sex toy in his bedroom would only "confirm" those spreading rumors. He highly doubted any of his minions thought he was gay and that was a good thing. He was sure his minions would be pissed to find out that he didn't even like Peach anymore this whole time. That he was only doing this to give Mario an excuse to come over. This might lead to a lot of his underlings leaving him for some other king. No, nobody could know. Besides, he liked the thrill of sleeping with his "enemy" while said enemy's friends were in the castle.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" called over Mario. The two of them didn't have all day considering Toad or Luigi could be trying to get in any moment if they ever found Bowser's room. Bowser apologized before climbing on the bed to get started before someone needed him or one of Mario's pals came. Mario reached over to the bottle of lubricant. "Think we have enough?"

"I'm sure, now hurry up and take the mushroom," he quickly shoved a red mushroom into the man's hands before getting down on his hands and knees on the bed. Mario grinned as he uncapped the bottle and proceeded to squirt a large amount into his hand. Now it was time for the fun part.


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser let out an awfully loud roar after reaching his orgasm, cumming onto the bed sheets beneath him. Mario followed suit a few moments later, pulling out and spraying the older male's back with his cum. Normally this wouldn't be the end of their session considering both had the stamina and time to go for hours, but today weren't one of those days. If he was alone, he'd be in this room, along with a shit ton of other rooms, fucking his lover's brain out. However, considering both Luigi and Toad followed him to save Princess Peach, he wouldn't give it long before his little brother came in to "rescue" him.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet," Bowser smirked as he licked his lips as he wiggled his ass in the air at the plumber who had already put on his shirt and overalls and was peering outside of the castle. He was searching for any signs of his little brother outside. Bowser's bedroom window overlooked the bridge to the caste and he couldn't see his brother, Peach, or Toad. He assumed either Luigi had gone back with Peach and Toad or he stayed behind to wait for his brother or to see what was going on.

"I know, but for now you are," he said as he made for the door only for Bowser to grab him."Bowser, I highly suggest you let me go unless you want my little brother to get here."

"Come on, Mario," he cooed. "Don't be such a stick in the mud. You and I both know Luigi's not as fast as you are."

"It's been an hour since I got here," he pointed out. That would give the younger man plenty of time explore the castle properly before finding looking in here. Bowser's castle may be large, but Luigi could easily get one of the lizard's weaker minions to tell him where Bowser was or if any of them had seen his brother.

"And that idi-plumber still hasn't found us yet."

"My brother's no fool. He'll be here in no time. Maybe next week alright?" Mario peeked outside to find a few koopas marching up and down the hallway. It was kinda funny seeing two koopas guarding Bowser of all people especially since they were easy to defeat even with their little battle axes and helmets. Bowser climbed back onto the bed onto his back and picked up the large dildo he had tossed aside earlier. Mario watched as he deep throated it nice and slow. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of the large reptile fingering himself while lubing up the rubber penis with his mouth. He mentally cursed his lover as he was close to giving in as Bowser threw him a seductive look. Luckily he could hear the distant sound of his brother jumping on an enemy.

"Take that you nasty goomba!" shouted Luigi. Mario quickly left the room, hoping his boner wasn't too visible. Maybe it'd die down once he started running. Once Luigi saw his brother, he exclaimed, "Mario!" and attempted to hug him only to get pushed off before he felt his penis rubbing against his thigh.

"Sorry just sore," he quickly explained, not wanting his little brother to think he was being mean or anything.

"Where's Bowser?" he looked around.

"Don't worry I handled him," he grinned. "That old bastard put up a tough fight, but your ol' big brother showed him a thing or two. It'll be a while before we see that guy again."

"Did you give him a good pounding, Mario?"

"Oh yes I did," And he wasn't even lying about that part. If Bowser could hear him, he'd be blushing. Speaking of which, thank god that his room was sound proof. If it wasn't, the entire Mushroom Kingdom would have heard the lizard from his castle. He gestured for his brother to hurry before the Koopalings came and discovered their father was missing. As the two brothers ran out, Bowser grumbled to himself about Mario leaving. It was always the same with him. Mario was always on a damn time limit. He'd stay for a few hours if he could and then he would return to that damn Mushroom Kingdom. Mario would call every once in a while, but that wasn't enough for Bowser. He wanted to see, touch, and even smell the plumber. However the only time he did was when Peach got kidnapped. Then that took a while since Mario had to go through 8 or more worlds to get to him. Perhaps he should make Mario's stay more permanent next time and he knew just how to do it.


End file.
